


Make a home

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And together they made a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Crie um lar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093531) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Challenge #019 - home. This heavily implies a poly relationship between the five wives, with Cheedo and the Dag as primary partners.

They came back to the Citadel, but they had refused to go back to their cage. To Joe it had been a vault for his most prized possessions, but to them it was a cage. Words are important, and they were not things. Angharad taught them that, and she died but her words lived on.

Cheedo took all that happened the hardest, being the youngest, but also because the Dag had always protected her from the worse that happened in that prison. It was with mixed feelings that she followed, because she knew what were the hardships of the outside world, even if without the complications of being an escaped prisoner, stolen property. But all the others would go, and she didn’t want to be alone. Angharad convinced her it was the right choice, and she knew the Dag would always protect her, would always be with her. Nothing would change that.

The Dag came back with an inherited bag of seeds and the inherited mission that came along. She planted all she could, covering the Citadel with colors, expanding the gardens now that there was no reason to keep people away. She reclaimed that land with green and fruits and flowers of every color. She liked the purple ones better, lavender, the books told her. Some said flowers were a waste of space and resources, but never to her face, out of awe and admiration, not fear.

The Citadel was once their prison, one they fought and spilled blood to escape from, and they came back willingly, decided to reclaim their prison into a home, not only for them, but for all the people. But it was hard, being back there, too hard for them to face alone, so they didn’t. They shared a room, sometimes a bed, sometimes more.

They were in this together, they had always been, and they still shared each other’s beds and bodies, as they always did. Sometimes for the physical connection, sometimes for comfort, sometimes just because they were bored. Whatever else changed, Cheedo and the Dag were always together, even if they never rejected any of the others from their bed. Cheedo and the Dag were an unbreakable unity. Cheedo grounded the Dag, kept her mind from taking her too far away, the Dag protected Cheedo, made her feel safe in a world after the end, and together they made a home.


End file.
